


Perfect Fit

by sugaplumvisions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Azumane Asahi, Alpha Sugawara Koushi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sawamura Daichi, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Omega Azumane Asahi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: Their bodies, just like their hearts, fit together perfectly.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Perfect Fit

Asahi sits with their legs wrapped around Suga’s waist, Suga sitting against the headboard and holding them up as they fold into them, taking a few sweet minutes of rest from the heat that consumes them. Suga’s in full rut too, triggered by Asahi’s heat, but they can finally relax, their knot buried deep inside Asahi. 

“More,” Asahi says finally, as Suga shudders inside them, beneath them, around them. Suga’s knot is smaller than that of an alpha who was assigned male at birth, but that only makes it all the sweeter for Asahi, because once they’ve spilled inside them, Daichi can begin to seek his satisfaction. 

“Dai, fuck,” Asahi says as Daichi slips a finger in next to Suga’s knot. “Daichi, please.” 

“I’ve got you, baby,” Daichi says, low and husky, and Asahi and Suga both groan as Daichi circles around Suga’s knot with his finger. 

“He can take more,” Suga pronounces after a minute of sweet torture. “Can’t you, sweetheart?” 

Asahi lifts his head from where it had collapsed into Suga’s shoulder and nods. “Yes, Alpha.” 

“Such a good omega for me,” Suga says. 

“Just--hah--give me it,” Asahi begs. “Please, need you, Dai.” 

Daichi has a nasty little habit, a wonderful little habit, of taking far longer than Asahi needs to prep them, even while they’re in heat. He doesn’t go into rut like Suga, not reaching that point of desperation, so he takes his time and watches his lovers fall apart. 

Asahi grinds down on his finger and whines. When Daichi finally puts in a second finger, the low whine rockets up the octaves as Asahi keens at the addition. 

He scissors his fingers slowly, gently opening Asahi up as they fuck back onto his fingers. Suga bites his lip until it turns white as they try not to make a noise that’s entirely undignified at the motion of Daichi’s fingers against their all-too-sensitive knot, but they fail and all but scream as another spurt of come leaves them. 

They shake and grind up into Asahi, who grinds down onto Suga’s knot and Daichi’s fingers. Daichi takes the opportunity to carefully slip a third finger in.

“Daichiiiiiiii, just fuck me already,” Asahi says. 

“You’re going to come just like this,” Daichi says. “Then you get the last finger.” 

Asahi throws their head back and moans high in their throat, the heat already beginning to hit them again from Daichi’s ministrations. 

Suga’s knot is already pressed against Asahi’s prostate, but Daichi’s clever fingers slip in between the knot and Asahi’s bundle of nerves, pressing down and massaging firmly. 

And that’s all it takes. Asahi shakes against Suga, nuzzling deep into their scent glands and inhaling as more come spurts up between them. 

Daichi’s fingers flip to run across Suga’s sensitive head, and Suga throws their head back, almost hitting the wall, as they come again inside Asahi. 

“You’re going to be so full,” Daichi murmurs, leaning up behind Asahi. Their slick hole relaxes and allows him to slip another finger inside. “You’re going to be absolutely dripping with come and slick, and I’m going to eat it out of you ‘till you cry.” 

“Doesn’t take much to make them cry,” Suga says, voice still shaky from orgasm. 

“I think they’re ready,” Daichi says, pulling his fingers out of Asahi’s hole, and Asahi mourns the loss. They think back to the time Daichi had fit his whole fist in beside Suga’s knot, and almost wish for that except--there’s Daichi, lining up his cock and sliding in beside Suga. 

Asahi exhales slowly, feeling the welcome burn, and just breathes for a minute as their body accustoms to Daichi pressing in behind them. 

“That’s it, Dai,” Suga says. They twine their head around Asahi’s shoulder on the opposite side from Daichi, and press a kiss to the twin mating bites there. Something about being given at the same time as an alpha’s had allowed Daichi’s to stick too, only proving exactly how perfectly the three of them fit together, both their bodies and their hearts. 

“D-Daichi,” Asahi stutters as Daichi begins to slowly thrust. “Daichi,” they choke out. “Suga. Please.” 

“I’m here,” Daichi says. 

“We’re here,” Suga says. 

“We’re always gonna give you what you need.” Daichi murmurs. 

And then he thrusts in hard, and all lucid thought is gone. 


End file.
